when it rains
by miSS-yUnz
Summary: a story about JOhnny's horrible childhood. Being ignored is always better than being beaten. childabuse, language. this is a SodapopJohnny friendship fic. please review.


**__**

Hi! This is a fic about Johnny's childhood and child abuse. I hope you guys like it. It is also a soda/ Johnny friendship fic. Not a lot of those. Well, please enjoy, and R&R!

When it rains

Ms Yun

In the dead of night, in a small room in a beaten trailer car, a baby that goes by the name Johnny cries. But no one is awake to feed him. In the living room of this trailer, the infants parents lay sprawled on the floor, alcohol bottles still in hand. And so the baby cried. Cries for food, cries from fright of the dark, cries for his parents love. In the morning, his hunger was quenched by canned baby food thrown onto his table. His fright of the dark was relieved by the morning sun. But the hunger for his parents love was everlasting. And even now, fifteen years later, that hunger was never satisfied.

__

When you get caught in the rain with no where to run

When you're distraught and in pain without anyone

When you keep crying out to be saved

But nobody comes and you feel so far away

That you just can't find your way home

You can get there alone

It's okay, what you say is …

Even now he could still feel it. The pain of that first punch that his father had landed him. Though grown out now, when he ran his tongue on the surface of his adult teeth, he thought he could feel the chips from where his baby teeth had shattered at impact. His eyes were still bruised in his imagination. He would never forget that night of first grade summer. His father had grabbed little Johnny by the arm as he cleaned the filthy dishes, and struck the boy across the left cheek. Johnny had been pushed and slapped often, never beaten. This was his alcoholic fathers new means of punishment. Johnny's mistake, he had been in the mans vision when he was dangerously drunk. He hit the floor, his teeth crashing together and shattering. Tears began to leak from his eyes. It was uncontrollable.

"You bastard child." slurred his father as he lifted Johnny up from the front of his shirt. " You fucking, bastard, wimpy child. You let me down. You FUCKING let me down!"

His fist crashed into his sons eyes. They began to swell immediately. Johnny bit his tongue to stop from crying out. He bit so hard that blood began to leak into his mouth.

He was thrown on the ground again, but this time, Johnny was careful that his teeth made no impact.

"Kneel bitch." said his father, his words slower, his eyes more red than Johnny had ever seen him. "Take off your shirt."

Johnny, knowing that arguing or questioning would only bring him grief, peeled of his shirt without hesitation.

The drunken man stumbled a bit, then whipped out his belt. he took two sides into his hand, then cracked it. The heavy leather split Johnny's sensitive skin, making blood pour down his back in rivulets. There was no stopping the screaming now. How he begged. The child cried and screamed as the belt hit him over and over again making cuts intersect on his back, never to heal all the way. The scars would never go away. He begged, and begged, but the man showed no mercy. Finally, unable to take it anymore, Johnny jumped up and ran. He ran for the door with everything he had. With terror he realized his father was after him. More than running, it was more of a drunken stagger. The child's feet lost all feeling, he tumbled to the floor and found his feet were unable to support themselves. Cold terror and pain making his muscles unresponsive. The door was mere feet away, and he could not make it. Tears of frustration mingled with those of pain and terror as he tried to drag himself to the door, clawing at the filthy carpet, reaching, reaching until the weight of his father fell upon him. The man viciously turned his son around to lay on his torn back, and sat on his stomach.

"Bitch!" he cried as he punched him over, and over again. "You God damn, son of a whoring bitch! I'm your father, don't try to FUCKING run away from me! You take your medicine boy!"

Johnny could smell the beer in his breath. The look in his eyes, murderous.

The blows made his face rock side to side. Finally the man grabbed his sons neck.

"I'm going to kill you boy. You ruined my LIFE!"

Johnny felt the breath leave his lungs. He clawed pitifully at his fathers hands. The man yelped and drew his hands back when the child's nails took some skin. Nabbing this precious moment, Johnny, using all of his strength and will to live, leapt up, and sprinted for the door. Quickly throwing it open, he ran out into freedom. He could hear his father cursing behind him. He didn't stop. He ran with all he had, his legs tangling, falling, skinning his knee, but still running. He dared a look over his shoulder, He saw his father come out the door. Terror seized his mind. He was screaming. Screaming like a six year old maniac. He quickened his pace, all the while, wailing as if on fire. Many heads poked out from trailers. Lights turned on as he ran by. People cursed for him to be quiet.

Wait. He couldn't hear him. His father. Johnny turned back. His father had passed out on the door step. This didn't stop Johnny's maniac behavior. He felt if he stopped, his father would somehow get up. And so the boy ran all the way to a place that they now call the lot. There, his adrenaline ran out. He collapsed to the floor. Sobs wracking his entire figure. The child clawed at the floor as if it would dull his horrible pain, both physical, and emotional. Finally, after three hours of straight crying, He finally fell into sleep. Into a dream were he was born into a different family. A family that would never hurt you, that would sing for you on your birthday, and who went with you to the first day of school. And these dreams were the closest he ever got to that fantasy.

When Johnny awoke the next morning, he did not awake to the lot, he awoke in a house. And to a three worried faces.

Ponyboy, Darry, and Sodapop.

I can make it through the rain

I can stand up once again on my own

And I know that I'm strong enough to mend

And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith

And I live one more day and I make it through the rain

And if you keep falling down don't you dare give in

You will arise safe and sound, so keep pressing on steadfastly

And you'll find what you need to prevail

What you say is …

He had awoken in the Curtis house hold that fateful morning. But that was eight years ago. Johnny had celebrated his fourteenth birthday with the Curtis' along with Two-bit, Steve, and Dallas.

There were hardly anymore beatings for him now. A punch now and then, a whip with the belt once in a while, but not like that night. Never like that night. But his father had told him that if he ever mentioned that incident to him again, it would happen again. His lips were sealed. Johnny was not happy, but he was thankful for the situation he was in now. No beatings, instead, they ignored him. A few hits didn't hurt so bad. Never would Johnny have thought that night would repeat itself. But it did. On the week after his fourteenth birth date.

I can make it through the rain

I can stand up once again on my own

And I know that I'm strong enough to mend

And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith

And I live one more day and I make it through the rain

His back slammed against the wall as his father cornered him. Fright clawed his vision but he refused to cry. Absolutely refused.

"How DARE you tell what happened to them? That Curtis bitch gave me hell! I warned you! I WARNED YOU"

There was no alcohol in his breath.

"The bitch died though. Last week. Saw it on the news. She deserved it didn't she?"

Johnny bit his tongue. He would never answer that. He still prayed every night to let the Curtis' souls rest in peace.

"DIDN'T SHE?"

The man grabbed a fistful of his sons hair and slammed his head against the wall. Small lights exploded into his vision and he bit back a cry. His father did not let up. He slammed his head over and over again.

__

/"Bitch!" he cried as he punched him over, and over again/

Johnny's breath caught in his throat. This was like then. Too much like then..

"BASTARD! I HAVE TO GO INTO COURT BECAUSE OF YOU! I'm going to KILL YOU!"

__

/"I'm going to kill you boy. You ruined my LIFE!"/

Johnny's eyes went wide. This was exactly like last time. The man grabbed a full, unopened bottle of beer from the floor.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" he screamed as he raised the bottle up like a baseball bat.

From the corner of his eyes, Johnny saw his mother, leaning on the wall with a cigarette, watching the ordeal with a cold smile.

"you deserve it." she said quietly, smiling.

The bottle fell.

At the last moment Johnny had turned so that the bottle hit his shoulder and not his head. Never the less, the pain was absolutely blinding. The bottle shattered and burning alcohol splashed on his face, in his eyes. It soaked his shirt and the shattered glass dug into his skin. Johnny was sure that something must have broke. The man was disoriented. He had not expected this.

He landed a punch on Johnny's face. The many rings on his finger made it feel as if he was hit with a hammer. One of the stones on the ring dug into his face making a fair sized hole. He would always remember those rings.

With a cry Johnny pushed his father. He fell back, and tripped over the bumpy rug. He fell to the floor with a thud. Johnny's mother jumped up, broom in hand as if to take his fathers place.

Johnny ran out of the house, the horrible feeling of déjà vu clouding his vision. Or perhaps it was the alcohol. He was hit with a terrible surprise when he stepped out to the porch. It was raining. Raining so horribly he could not see anything ten feet away. His mother stood behind him. Broom in hand.

He ran. The rain soaked everything. Down to the very core of his soul. Damp, cold, and afraid. He ran, hoping to get to the lot. Ran with no real sense of direction. He squeezed his eyes shut and the tears finally came. Rolling down his face and mingling with the heavy rain.

He tripped and fell to the wet, puddle filled floor. Dirty water filled his mouth as he cried. He tried to drag himself up, slipped, and fell again.

He had to get to the lot. didn't know why. Just had to.

Johnny grunted and lifted himself up, and stepped carefully to his feet, and walked. No more running. Just walking aimlessly until he reached his haven. The next moment was a blur. A light, honking, falling to the floor, cursing. Johnny gasped and opened his eyes. He was back on the floor. But there was someone next to him. Sodapop. He was on the floor next to him, still holding onto his torso. Soda sat up and glared at him. His usual happy go lucky look gone. He looked furious.

"What the hell were you thinking Johnny? You could have gotten killed!"

Johnny just looked at him. Soda had saved him. He should have been happy. But was he? How much more easier would it have been if the car had just hit him? If his blood had seeped into the floor with the rain?

"Hey? Johnny?" asked Soda, worried now as he saw his condition. "Did you drink? Did you get into a fight?"

"..parents."

Soda just nodded knowingly.

"Alright. You don't need to say anymore."

That was what Johnny loved about Soda. He was understanding and patient.

"Want to go to the lot? I was just about to go."

Johnny nodded and looked At the handsome fifteen year old as he landed him a hand. He had also been crying. His eyes were red, his voice deeper and more nasal than usual.

that's right his parents had died.

"Come on kid. To the lot."

Johnny nodded.

"Soda. What are you doing out? Its pouring."

Soda looked up and closed his eyes as if the rain relaxed him.

"I come out all the time when it rains. Ever since mom and dad died. They loved the rain. It reminds me of them." He looked at Johnny and smiled sadly. "That's why." he finished In a whisper.

And suddenly the rain wasn't so scary to Johnny anymore. It was as if Heavens tears were really falling on him. Soothing his wounds and injured heart.

"Soda?"

"What kid?"

"Thanks."

"no problem."

They smiled.

__

And when the rain blows, as shadows grow close don't be afraid

There's nothing you can't face

And should they tell you you'll never pull through

Don't hesitate, stand tall and say

Soda had helped Johnny a lot more than he thought that night. He had given him hope with just a few words. Touched his heart with just a smile. But his pain was far from over. The damage was permanent. The fear everlasting.

I can make it through the rain

I can stand up once again on my own

And I know that I'm strong enough to mend

And every time I feel afraid I hold tighter to my faith

And I live one more day and I make it through the rain

Bob smiled and took in more vodka. His dumb looking friends toddling behind him.

"Hey grease." said the one named Randy.

Johnny shivered and tried to back away.

"Leave me alone guys."

Bob laughed.

"Oh no, greaser, take your medicine punk. Come on!"

Johnny looked down at his fingers. He had rings. So many rings. He reached up to his face. The scar from the hole was still there.

He had rings…

The world went black.

I can make it through the rain

And I live once again

And I live one more day

And I can make it through the rain

You will make it through the rain

-&-&-&-&-&-&-

R&R!


End file.
